1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a system and method of saving digital content classified by person-based clustering, and more particularly, to a system and method of classifying digital content by person-based clustering and saving the classified content in a database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as use of mass digital storage devices, such as HDD, flash memory, and so forth, has spread, the amount of digital content that can be stored in such digital storage devices has been increasing geometrically. In addition, with the activation of P2P (Peer-to-Peer), online shopping, UCC (User Created Content), and so forth, many kinds of digital content have been produced, which can be managed by multimedia devices that can manage digital content, such as digital cameras, MP3 players, digital TVs, PVRs (Personal Video Recorders), PMPs (Portable Multimedia Player), and so forth.
Accordingly, there is an increasing demand to browse or retrieve content in diverse forms, and diverse retrieving techniques have been used for such content browsing. However, as the use of high-integrated and subminiature memories has been generalized due to the development of memory technology, and digital image compression technology that does not greatly damage the picture quality has been developed, a large amount of digital content can be stored in multimedia devices, and thus a system and method for effectively managing the stored digital content is required.
Users have a tendency to classify and arrange digital content by times, persons, or specified categories. Such classified digital content can be browsed by a user or easily shared with another user. However, it takes a lot of time and effort in grouping or labeling a large amount of digital content one by one, and another user must reclassify the digital content even after the content has been classified by the original user.
As described above, with the increasing demand to browse or retrieve content in diverse forms, person information included in the content may be used as a primary tool in browsing or retrieving content. For example, photos may be classified into user's own photos, photos of the user's wife, photos of the user's son, photos of the user's parents, photos of the user's friend, and so forth, and videos may be classified according to the appearance of characters in various scenes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for classifying digital content by person-based clustering and efficiently saving the classified content in a database. In addition, there is a need for a system and method for automatically classifying digital content by person-based clustering and saving the classified content in a database even where the digital content is added or deleted.